Ślizgoni na tropie
by spitfire27
Summary: Krótki tekst o przygodzie Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Przemierzając korytarz, przez przypadek natknęli się na Mapę Huncwotów. Co z tego wyniknie? Coś na rozweselenie, może :


_**ŚLIZGONI NA TROPIE**_

Można ich nazwać różnie. Sami nazywają się 'Wybuchową parą', choć wielu woli na nich mówić 'Dwie bezmózgie małpy'. Razem stanowią duet nie do pokonania, nawet sam Harry Potter boi się stanąć przed potęgą mięśni Gregory'ego Goyle'a i Vincent'a Crabbe'a. Zawsze gotowi bronić ich najlepszego przyjaciela, Dracona Malfoya, którego nie ustępują na krok. Zaraz…

- Gdzie jest Draco? – zapytał Goyle.

Przemierzali właśnie czwarte piętro w poszukiwaniu jakichś uczniów, na których mogliby się poznęcać, przynajmniej taki był plan kiedy był jeszcze z nimi Malfoy.

Crabbe rozejrzał się i zrobił zdziwioną minę, przypominającą sikającego goryla. Jeszcze przed chwilą szedł przed nimi obrażając głośno skrzaty domowe za niedokładne pościelenie jego łóżka gestykulując przy tym żywo. A teraz już go nie było. W takim razie gdzie jest? Zgubił się?

Wzruszyli ramionami w tym samym momencie i poszli dalej wzdłuż opustoszałego korytarza. Szli w ciszy. Nigdy nie mieli jakichkolwiek tematów do rozmowy, oczywiście oprócz jedzenia. A tak. Jedzenie.

- Głodny jestem. – stwierdził Crabbe.

- Ja też.

Po porozumiewawczym spojrzeniu zawrócili i skierowali się do Wielkiej Sali. Nieomal staczając się ze schodów natrafili na pergamin. Bardzo ciekawy pergamin, który od razu zwrócił uwagę bystrego oka Goyle'a. Podniósł go i przymrużył oczy aby przeczytać co jest na nim napisane.

- Co to jest? – zapytał Vincent.

- Mapa… Mapa Huncwotów. – odparł Gregory i podrapał się po karku.

Nie wiedział co ma oznaczać Mapa Huncwotów. Nie wiedział co oznacza Huncwot. W tej chwili obydwoje poczuli brak Dracona. On na pewno by wiedział. Jest w końcu najmądrzejszy z nich. To on zawsze myśli. On jest mózgiem, a oni ciałem i mięśniami.

Na mapie poruszały się stopy z nazwiskami. Po chwili studiowania pergaminu zauważyli, że jest to mapa Hogwartu. Znaleźli siebie i szczerze się zdziwili, gdy zauważyli, że poruszają się na mapie tak samo jak oni po zamku.

- Znajdźmy Draco. On będzie wiedział co robić. – zadecydował Goyle. – Tylko gdzie on jest?

Wpadli w zadumę. Po dobrych kilku minutach przypomnieli sobie o znalezionej mapie. Przeszukali każdy skrawek papieru. Od Wielkiej Sali, gdzie Crabbe i Goyle bardzo pragnęli teraz być, a zwłaszcza Crabbe, który cały czas wpatrywał się w stopy z podpisem 'Millicenta Bulstrode', po wszystkie wieże, nawet Gryffindoru i Ravenclavu, skończywszy na lochach.

- Jest tu! Jest tu! – zawołał Crabbe, wskazując tłustym palcem miejsce na mapie.

Obydwoje wpatrywali się we wskazany punkt z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami wyglądającymi jak literka 'o'. A dokładniej w korytarz na trzecim piętrze, w kącie obok Izby Pamięci. Znajdowały się tam dwie pary stóp naprzeciw siebie. Bardzo, bardzo blisko. Pod jedną parą widniał podpis 'Dracon Malfoy', a pod drugą 'Ronald Weasley'.

- Co?!

- Niemożliwe!

Krzyknęli jednocześnie. Przez głowę przelatywały im w tej chwili najczarniejsze scenariusze ze Ślizgonem i Gryfonem na pierwszym planie. Crabbe schował mapę do torby i co sił w nogach, popędzili na trzecie piętro.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce korytarz był pusty. Stali oniemieni.

- Vincent, dlaczego nie pilnowałeś mapy? – warknął Gregory.

Crabbe w odpowiedzi zrobił głupią minę.

- Nie kazałeś.

Twarz Goyle'a przybrała odcień czerwieńszy od włosów Weasley'ów.

[...]

- Musimy coś wymyślić. Musimy się dowiedzieć. – powtarzał w kółko Goyle, chodząc w tę i z powrotem po dormitorium.

Crabbe siedział pochylony nad biurkiem i wpatrywał się w Mapę Huncwotów. Trzeba przyznać, był to całkiem przydatny wynalazek.

- Pucey i Montague mają szlaban u McGonagall. – zarechotał. – Szlama Granger jak zwykle w bibliotece…

- A Draco? Gdzie jest Draco? – przerwał mu.

Chwilę trwało zanim dostał odpowiedź.

- W Pokoju Wspólnym, na tej kanapie w rogu, z Pansy. – przewrócił oczami.

- Wieprzlej?

- Gryfoni mają trening.

Goyle zakończył swoją przechadzkę po pokoju i usiadł na brzegu najbliższego łóżka. Przymknął powieki i złapał się za skronie. Zaczął gorączkowo myśleć.

_Co zrobić? Co zrobić?_

Zwykle to Draco wymyśla te wszystkie 'niecne' plany. Ale skoro plan dotyczy jego samego, to Gregory musi obmyślić dokładnie co trzeba zrobić, sam. Na Vincent'a nie ma co liczyć.

_Jak zmusić Dracona Malfoya do gadania?_

Oczywiste, że nie zdradzi swojego ukrytego romansu z Ronem Weasleyem, na tysiąc sklątek tylnowybuchowych, jak takie coś mogło się w ogóle wydarzyć?! Będzie zaprzeczał, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Nie będzie chciał stracić swojej pozycji 'Wroga szlam, charłaków i zdrajców krwi'. Trzeba go jakoś zmusić, podpuścić.

Na myśl przychodziło mu jedynie Veritaserum, ukryte gdzieś w gabinecie Snape'a. Zapewne gdyby o nie poprosił nie dostałby tego czego chce, a możliwe, że Mistrz Eliksirów pomyślałby, że sobie z niego żartuje i mógłby wlepić mu szlaban. Za sprytny, żeby eliksir ukraść też nie był.

_Co zrobić? Co zrobić?_

Usłyszał głośne rechotanie Crabbe'a.

- Z czego tak rżysz? – zapytał rozeźlony.

- Pamiętasz… - rechot. – Pamiętasz jak… W drugiej klasie Potter dostał tę… Śpiewającą… Śpiewającą walentynkę od Weasley?

Goyle'owi coś zaświtało w głowie.

- To jest to! Crabbe jesteś genialny!

Vincent nie często słuchał pochwał, ale zawsze sprawiały one, że czerwienił się i puszył jak paw. Nie wiedział dokładnie dlaczego jest taki 'genialny', ale cóż począć. Komplement to komplement.

Gregory wyglądał w tej chwili jakby chciał go wycałować.

[...]

- Czego ode mnie chcecie niedołęgi?

- Jesteś nam potrzebny do pewnego żartu…

- Na kim ten żart?

Crabbe nieznacznie skinął głową na postać idącą przed nimi na Transmutację. A mianowicie wysokiego, blond Ślizgona.

- Świetnie. W końcu się odpłacę. Za każdym razem kiedy ma okazje wyzywa moją matkę od jakichś latawic… – przerwał na chwilę. – Zgotujcie mu piekło.

[...]

W Wielkiej Sali panował typowy dla poranków hałas i rozgradiasz. Uczniowie wychodzili i wchodzili powodując w niektórych miejscach ścisk. A poza tym jedli, śmiali się i rozmawiali jak to bywało podczas posiłków. Przy stole Ślizgonów nie było inaczej. Pansy Parkinson razem z Millicentą Bulstrode śmiały się z ułożenia włosów Granger. Pucey, Montague i Warrington rozmawiali o zbliżającym się wielkimi krokami meczu quidditcha, który zagrają przeciw Gryfonom, omawiając strategię defensywy i ofensywy. Crabbe i Goyle jak zwykle zachwycali się jedzeniem, rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenia na Dracona Malfoya, który oczywiście niczego nie zauważył wpatrując się nienawistnym wzrokiem w Harry'ego Pottera. A może w Rona Weasleya? Kto to wie? Blaise Zabini siedział cicho przypatrując się dwóm zajadającym się małpom.

Przez wielkie okna do Sali zaczęły zlatywać się ptaki. Sowia poczta. Wybuchowa para podskoczyła na siedzeniach i z przejęciem wypatrywała tej jednej sowy pośród kilkuset innych.

- Czekacie na list? – zapytał Draco.

- Moja mama miała mi wysłać, móżdżki. – wymyślił na poczekaniu. – Krowie.

Zniesmaczony tym co usłyszał zrobił minę typu 'Co tu tak śmierdzi?!' lub w jego przypadku 'O, szlama idzie.'.

- Jak wy możecie jeść takie rzeczy…

Nie dokończył. Na jego pustym talerzu wylądował list w czerwonej kopercie.. Crabbe i Goyle zrobili zdziwione miny, jak to wcześniej ustalili, i wpatrywali się z ciekawością w list.

- Od kogo to? – zarechotał Vincent.

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami i przerwał pieczęć na kopercie, w kształcie serduszka, zaglądając ostrożnie do środka. Wyjął zawartość i od razu odrzucił na stół patrząc ze wstrętem. Pergamin był cały w serduszka, zapisany był tym samym niechlujnym pismem co koperta i w dodatku śpiewał.

- Draconie mój kwiecie, jedyny na świecie, - Draco rzucił się żeby zasłonić list. Wielka Sala ucichła. – na Twój widok spadają mi spodnie, pieść mnie łagodnieeeeeee!

Wszyscy zgromadzeni ryczeli ze śmiechu.

Ślizgon próbował rozerwać, zgnieść, rozdeptać, cokolwiek byleby zniszczyć list, co nie do końca mu się udawało. Oczywiście był świetnie zaklęty. Cały czerwony, co bardzo kontrastowało z jego jasnymi włosami, wstał wypatrując zmrużonymi ze wściekłości oczami, zapewne nadawcy.

- Za mną. – warknął do Crabbe'a i Goyle'a.

Ignorując wszystkie rozbawione spojrzenia stanowczym krokiem podszedł do stołu Gryfonów. Posłusznie poszli za nim. Złapał Wieprzleja za szaty i przyciągnął do siebie.

- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, Weasley, ty tępy padalcu? – zapytał przerażająco cichym tonem, który przyprawiał o dreszcze i przypominał trochę syczenie węża.

W jego oczach płonął ogień. Zawładnęła nim mordercza furia.

Granger pisnęła, a Potter poderwał się żeby stanąć w obronie przyjaciela. Drogę zagrodzili mu 'ochroniarze' Malfoya.

- Puść mnie Malfoy. – warknęła Łasica. – To nie ja.

- Nie ty? – syknął. – Masz.

Siłą włożył mu list, który nadal śpiewał, do zaciśniętych pięści. Weasley czytał z wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Ku ogólnemu zdziwieniu, wybuchnął śmiechem.

- To nie ja. – powtórzył, w oczach zbierały mu się łzy rozbawienia.

Wskazał palcem na kopertę, na której napisane było niechlujnym pismem 'Do: Drakona Malfoja Od: Rona Łizleja'. Ślizgon od razu zorientował się co jest grane. Zamknął oczy i policzył w myślach do dziesięciu.

- Crabbe, Goyle. Co to ma znaczyć wy bezmózgie małpoludy?

Vincent czym prędzej wyciągnął Mapę Huncwotów z torby i pomachał nią przed twarzą Malfoya.

- Widzieliśmy ciebie z nim, tutaj. Myśleliśmy, że.. że…

- Prawie go udusiłem! – wysapał Weasley.

- Ty mnie?! – zagrzmiał Malfoy.

Oczy Pottera rozszerzyły się z przerażenia. Wpatrywał się w przedmiot trzymany przez Crabbe'a.

- Skąd to macie? – zapytał cicho.

Crabbe wzruszył ramionami i spojrzeniem przekazał mu, że nie ma co liczyć na odzyskanie własności. Najwyraźniej, dla Chłopca, Który Przeżył było to zaproszenie. Rzucił się na Ślizgona próbując odebrać mu mapę.

- _Accio _mapa! – pisnęła Granger.

Dracon Malfoy wpatrywał się w swoich przyjaciół-idiotów-bez-mózgu morderczym wzrokiem. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wymierzył ją w sam środek nosa Goyle'a.

- Jedno słowo. – wysyczał. – Uciekajcie.

Crabbe i Goyle, przerażeni i jak na prawdziwych Ślizgonów przystało zaczęli uciekać, wykrzykując przy tym pojedyncze, niezrozumiałe dla licznych obserwatorów słowa. Wydawały się bezsensowne.

- Zabini. Wierszyk. Wymyślił. On.

W Skrzydle Szpitalnym było cicho. Madame Pomfrey nie miała za wiele do roboty. Siedziała spokojnie przy biurku, ciesząc się ciszą i spokojem.

Bum!

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a do pomieszczenia weszło trzech kulejących chłopców. Wyglądali, jednym słowem: tragicznie.

- Co się wam stało? – Madame Pomfrey zerwała się z miejsca i podbiegła do uczniów.

Zaczęła ich oglądać, na co stękali głośno.

- Draco Malfoy. – wydyszał któryś.

- Jak mogłem dać się wam w to wplątać. – odezwał się czarnoskóry.

[...]

_Spis chorych uczniów z dnia 16.10.1996r._

_Crabbe, Vincent, rok VI – godz. 8.23, Objawy: poparzenia na całym ciele, skręcony staw skokowy, przedramię transmutowane w nóżkę kurczaka, lekki wstrząs mózgu._

_Goyle, Gregory, rok VI – godz. 8.23, Objawy: poparzenia na całym ciele, mięśnie w udach transmutowane w żelki o smaku czereśni, złamany nos, lekki wstrząs mózgu._

_Zabini, Blaise, rok VI – godz. 8.23, Objawy: poparzenia na całym ciele, nos transmutowany w świński ogon, głębokie rozcięcie w lewym boku (przewidywana blizna)._

_Poppy Pomfrey_

_**KONIEC**_


End file.
